


One Mind Can House Different People

by Bhishak



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, This may get really graphic, We hope people like this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markaplier lives a life with multip personalitys that can ether make his life a joyful one or a hellish one.<br/>Lets see how his life is affected as each personality makes his daily life difficult to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mind Can House Different People

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book me and my friend are writing and we hope people will like this idea. I try to encourage my friend to continue the story, however he is finding it difficult to believe this book would ever go on a store shelf one day. If you like this please leave a comment and tell me so I can show him that we can do this. That we can make our dream come true!!
> 
> P.S. If you guys like this I will put septiplier in this version of the book!!!

It was a cold October afternoon when Jack, Bob, and Wade all gathered in Taka's Cafe. They patiently sat in the cafe waiting for there friend Mark to arrive, so they could all walk across the park together. The park was right in front of the Cafe, it made sense for them to meet up there instead of in the park where someone could get lost. 

They sat at the table by the big window inside the cafe, that way Mark could find them easier whenever he showed up. They sat in complete silence, other than the noises around them in the cafe, until Jack commented, " I haven't the slightest clue why you're making us wait here for him, we could all be at the Arcade by now. " Wade sighed deeply as he held his caramel frappe closer to his chest, " I'm worried that he might transition into Tim in the park and get lost, we don't need a scared Tim running around the park in this weather. It's colder than hell out there, I'm sure Mark doesn't want to wake up sick again. " Jack nodded in understanding. Whenever Mark transitioned into Tim he had the mind of a 4 year old, which was hard to deal with at times but luckily it wasn't too bad. The only time Tim would be difficult is when he would have a tantrum or would have a small panic attack if something really scared him. In those moments the only time he would let someone approach is if it was Ishi or more recently Jack. 

Staring at the table Wade continued," Not only that but what if Wilford shows up?" A deeper silence filled the air as each one remembered just how bad Wilford was. It was hard to believe that Mark could house such a violent personality in his head, Wilford was a nightmare. Whenever Wilford came out to play and things didn't go his way he would yell and shout harsh words with a lisp at the top of his lungs. Sometimes he would get physically violent, the only time that has happened is when Wilford met there friend Ishi. He tried stabbing her when she got too close to him, luckily Bob was able to knock Wilford out before he got to make actual contact with the knife. Ever since that incident Mark hasn't stopped apologizing to everyone especially Ishi. 

As the silence grew thicker Bob took a sip of his coffee before making a suggestion, " M-maybe it'll be Michelle? She's pretty nice to be around. " " Oh Yeah!! " Both Jack and Wade said simultaneously. It was rare enough for a man to house a female personality but luckily Mark was the very few who did. Michelle was very kind and loved making the boys food whenever they were around her. She was like a mother hen, but in a good way. She gave the boys advice and made sure they were doing well and always asked is she could help in anyway before she left and let Mark take control once again. Everyone loved her and she was happy not only to be apart of Mark's life but theirs as well.

The three friends sat there chatting away and sharing different stories and events that took place within the past week. After a few minutes past by Mark finally walked into the cafe. He was dressed in a nice red beanie and a black scarf, with little M's on it that he usually wore when it was cold out. Along with a dark gray jacket on top of a red plaid flannel shirt and blue jeans. He walked over to the counter and ordered a pumpkin spice latte to go. He then jogged over to his friends, " Hey Guys! " he said happily as he sat next to Jack. Everyone immediately smiled and sighed internally with relief, today's personality was definitely Mark himself. " Good day ta ya Mark!! " Jack said overjoyed with the thought of not having to deal with Wilford. " How are you? " asked Bob. " Amazing! " Mark exclaimed rather loudly, " How about you guys?, " He asked in turn. " I'm rather good myself. " replied Bob, Wade nodded then said, " It's too cold in my opinion. " Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he said, " Really? This weather reminds me of my home in Ireland......" his voiced trailed off into a sad whisper as he stared out the window. 

Before Mark could say anything a Female voice called his name saying his Latte was ready. Mark gave Jack a friendly pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile before he got up ran over to the counter. He reached out and took the latte from the lady and said, " Thanks uh....., " He glanced at the lady's name tag and blushed awkwardly, " Thanks Zoey. " Zoey smiled and giggled as she said," Your welcome," with that they parted ways. Mark walked back over to his friends as he asked, " You guys ready to go? " He took a sip of his drink as everyone stood up nodding. " To The Arcade!!" Jack yelled joyfully as they walked out the front doors and into the cold October day. 

They walked over to the stop lights and waited until it was time to cross the street. Soon enough it changed and they walked across with no problem, they eventually made it to the parks biking trail. They walked through the park as they laughed at each others jokes and talked about nonsense the whole way through the park. As they made their way through the park dark clouds began to cover the sky as the wind beginning to pick up. They made it to the other side of the park and were waiting for the light to change so they could cross the street safely. Just across the street they could see the Neon sign of the Arcade flicker on as it started to rain on the group as they waited. It seemed like it took forever for the light to change but when it did the group ran across the street and into the front doors as fast as they could. They ran straight into the Arcade hall and began to laugh hysterically at how wet they got before they made into the building. Jack shivered as he laughed along with them, the rain was really cold and he was the only one wearing a regular T-shirt


End file.
